20 Momentos Leon & Ada
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: 20 momentos que demuestran las aventuras, el romance y las complicaciones de esta interesante pareja. capítulo 8 UP
1. No importaba

Hola. Bien he decidido hacer una serie de Resident Evil en la pareja Ada/Leon ya que se me hace interesante.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de videojuegos no es de mi propiedad, si no de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama es mía.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

" _**20 Drabbles Leon/Ada"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capitulo 1_ "No Importaba"_

.

.

.

.

.

No podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba, mirando el techo de su habitación. Pensando todo lo ocurrido en china, después de la masacre provocada por el virus C, despejó esos malos pensamientos cambiando su posición en su cama y miró a la persona que se encontraba ahí . La mujer a su lado dormía plácidamente, Leon solo la contemplaba, pues pocas veces veía el semblante tranquilo en Ada Wong..

¿Es algo mas que una amiga, verdad?

Las palabras de Helena aún resonaban en su cabeza. Leon Kennedy nunca tuvo tantas dudas sobre algo. Solo si se trataba de _ella_.

La había dejado ir, en contra de sus impulsos por seguirla, en contra de lo que helena de había dicho. Él tenía una misión y tenía que terminarla hasta deshacerse de la escoria de Derek Simmons.

Pero ver su Maquillaje ahí, en el helicóptero, lo dejó tan confundido y con una sensación de ardor en los ojos. _Ella lo había ayudado con esas pruebas._

Y tenerla ahí en su cama, le hacía cerrar los ojos y que la extraña sensación que siempre le pasaba con ella regresara.

Ella regresó a él. Y él nunca estuvo seguro del como pudo localizarlo.

Pero no importaba. No mientras ese cuerpo cálido estuviera entre sus brazos.

Él era muy frío, y siempre dijo que así sería, que ninguna mujer lograría disminuir su carácter. Y aunque algunas de sus amigas lograron sacarle algo parecido a una sonrisa, solo Ada Wong tenía el poder de hacerlo Débil.

Estaba a punto de amanecer y el aun seguía mirándola, mirando cada uno de sus detalles y tratándose de grabarlas a fuego en su memoría.

No le importaba si traicionaba a alguien, No, esta vez se cansó del "_ nos veremos luego"_. El se había convertido en su esclavo a voluntad propia y no le disgustaba para nada.

Hola….Guapo.

Su voz. Hasta medio dormida su voz era dominante. Un sonido del cual el le agradaría escuchar mas veces.

Sabes que esta vez no te iras, ¿verdad?

Ella soltó una risa que nunca había escuchado, una risa sincera, no esa llena de sarcasmo que el conocía en muchas ocasiones. A pesar de que ella no le respondió él sabía que no se iría aunque aun tenía la duda siempre en su mente. Esa que siempre lo traicionada pues con aquella mujer estaba perdido.

_No importaba._ No le importaba si era un juego más de ella como en Europa, la confusión de sus palabras. No . El estaba dispuesto a quemarse solo por ella.

Ella era su vicio y perdición. Una droga inyectada en su sangre desde a quel beso dado en Raccon City, del cual después llegaron las ansias de volver a saber de ella.

Por Ada Wong estaba dispuesto atraicionar a quien fuera, por que estaba perdido en sus ojos verdes y en sus detalles.

No me iré Leon, ya no más

Aquellas palabras no las esperaba escuchar y su única respuesta fue besar sus labios, por los cuales él había dejado su dureza y frialdad emocional.

Apartir de ahora todo sería diferente. Y aunque tal vez haya algún desastre el el camino así como nuevos problemas con gente indeseable. Era un riesgo que ambos tomaban y del cual no se arrepentían.

Porque estando juntos, lo demás No importaba.

.

.

.

.

.**y eso es todo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿raro?. Bien, este es el primero y agradecería si me lo comentan, con su opinión puedo mejorar aunque no sea nueva en fanfiction.**

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias. Y agradecería si me dejan ideas para los siguientes drabbles (faltan 19)**

**Un saludo grande.**

**Fatty Rose malfoy.**

"_**No importaba"**_


	2. Celos

**Hola! Bien, se que es muy pronto para volver a actualizar pero pocas veces tengo tiempos libres y decidí aprovechar este.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Naokkix que dio la idea para este cap.**

.

.

.

.

.

" _**20 Drabbles Leon/Ada"**_

.

.

.

.

.

"_capitulo 2: Celos"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Estaban dos personas sentadas en la mesa de una cocina. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Una mirada esmeralda se clavaba con determinación sobre una celeste.

-Ada, no es mi culpa- susurró una voz masculina de manera suave, tan suave que casi se le olvidaba el motivo de su enojo.

Claro que era su culpa. Desde que habían decidido estar juntos Ada Wong se encontraba en una etapa de cambios por culpa de Leon Kennedy.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo- Estaba molesta, y con una sensación extraña en el estomago ante lo recién visto Aquella mañana.

-Ángela solo es una amiga- Leon trataba de hacerla entrar en razón. Aún no entendía su extraño comportamiento; ella nunca había sido así.

-¿Siempre saludas a todas tus amigas de esa forma?- Recordarlo le molestaba sobre todo desde que Leon le contó el historial que tuvo con "esa persona" antes.

-¿Qué te sucede Ada? Nunca te habías puesto así amenos…- La palabra al aire hizo que ella frunciera el ceño y contestara sin meditar lo que decía.

-Es ridículo Leon Kennedy, yo no estoy celosa….- Calló inmediatamente al ver la sonrisa del hombre ensancharse.

-Yo nunca hablé de celos – él la miraba triunfante y ella quiso golpearse por caer en sus juegos.

_Celos._

Aquella palabra era prohibida para ella, como espía nunca había dejado que sus sentimientos se mezclaran en su trabajo. Pero todo eso fracasó al conocer a ese hombre que hoy era su gran perdición. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y él se estaba impacientando. Todo con ella era complicado, pero él estaba dispuesto a ir paso a paso si era necesario.

-Sabes mejor dejamos para después- Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando una mano tomó la suya.

-Puede que tengas razón- Si bien no dijo el motivo Leon sabia a que se refería. Eso era un gran paso y él solo la jaló hacia él dándole un suave beso.

-Nunca dudes de mí Ada, Eres mas importante de lo que piensas- y dándole un beso más salió de la cocina.

Ada miraba el camino que por donde había salido Leon. Tenía una discreta sonrisa en su rostro que aún no quería ensenarle. Sus palabras tenían un gran efecto sobre ella y se odiaba por ser débil frente a él.

Tal vez después de todo no era tan malo sentir celos, pues no creía que Leon fuera de ese tipo de hombres.

Pero no era por el por quien debía preocuparse, si no por las mujeres que lo perseguían ya que él era un hombre guapo.

Lo que era de Ada Wong no se lo quitaba nadie, ella tenía una de esas manías egoístas que agradecía que Leon aun no le hubiera quitado.

Tomó sus cosas de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la Puerta de su casa.

Tenía Muchas cosas que aclararle a Ángela Miller, empezando Por decirle que lo que era suyo, nadie lo tocaba.

Lo que los _celos _la orillaban a hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y bien hasta aquí con el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión en un review y recuerden que las ideas siguen en pie.**

**Agradecimientos a Deeestiny, Naokkix y Third son of sparda por sus comentarios y una sincera disculpa ya que aún no me explico el por qué no aparecieron los guiones.**

**Un gran saludo. **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	3. Sensaciones a obscuras parte 1

**¡Hola!. Aquí con el tercer capitulo. Este quise hacerlo…. Interesante por así decirlo. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: La saga de videojuegos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama es mía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**20 Momentos Leon & Ada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Capitulo 3: sensaciones a obscuras parte 1"_

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

Caminaba a paso lento, no tenía prisa por llegar a su departamento así que tomó la vía más larga. Sus ojos esmeraldas inspeccionaban el lugar que estaba algo obscuro.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Una venda cubría sus ojos y sus manos fueron atadas con una cuerda.

Perfecto. Aquello era una manera humillante de ser atrapada.

Una persona la tomó en volandas y caminaba con ella hasta sentarla en algo que se sentía como una silla se madera.

Quería hacer pagar a la persona que la interceptó pero la venda en sus ojos no le permitía ver de quien se trataba y no podía soltarse al tener las manos atadas en su espalda.

La persona era muy astuta.

Escuchó como una puerta al fondo se abría, pero de nuevo el silencio llegaba. No había sonido alguno en aquella habitación. Unos pasos al fondo le hicieron saber que no se encontraba sola, su teoría fue corroboraba al sentir unas manos acariciar su cabello.

Todo era tan extraño empezando por las caricias que el extraño le proporcionaba, algo en su interior le decía que esas manos ya la habían tocado antes.

Era un hombre, de eso no había duda.

El dueño de esa mano acarició su rostro con una suavidad tortuosa y una colonia masculina inundó sus fosas nasales. Un olor demasiado familiar….

Una segunda mano hizo su aparición pero esta vez estaba situada en su cuello, acariciando una leve marca que ahí se encontraba.

Ada Wong disfrutaba las sensaciones que aquel hombre le daba. Eran demasiado familiares, solo una persona la había tocado así.

Sus labios estaban secos, pero ella no cedería a cualquiera. Un beso se posesionó de su mejilla, casi cerca de sus labios. Era una caricia muy conocida, esta vez le daba a pensar casi con exactitud de quien era su opresor.

Las manos curiosas que antes estaban en su cuello ahora rodeaban su cintura en un tipo de abrazo. Quiso articular palabra pero unos labios lo impidieron.

Eran suaves, de una textura que enloquecía. Ella correspondió su beso de manera mas salvaje. Un gemido ronco se escapó de los labios de su opresor y ese fue el encargado de delatarlo.

Sonrió con malicia. Siempre pasaba lo mismo en sus en sus encuentro.

Volvió a besarla pero esta vez de manera rápida, una respiración en su cuello le avisaba lo que el hombre tenía planeado hacer y ella quería que lo hiciera de una vez.

Un beso en su cuello. Un beso lento en una parte que ella calificaba como sensible la estaba haciendo pensar en como soltarse la manos para tocarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de él.

Una barba apenas crecida hizo su aparición cerca de sus labios y ella supo inmediatamente lo que él quería; besó aquella barba y volvió a escucharlo gemir, siempre le había sido fácil hacerlo.

Él le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ella, esto hizo que ella frunciera el ceño y agradecía que la venda en sus ojos lo ocultara.

Sintió las cuerdas de sus manos aflojarse, esperó a que su respiración se tranquilizara y se zafó aquellas estorbosas cuerdas, sus manos viajaron hacia la venda y la quitó con rapidez, no había nadie en aquel cuarto, solo ella y la colonia masculina del él.

Sonrió al percatarse que su ropa estaba algo revuelta.

-Leon Kennedy, eres toda una caja de sorpresas- murmuró mientras se acomodaba la ropa y salía de aquel cualto.

- Pero no se te olvide que este juego se puede de dos- dijo caminando hacia su departamento con una idea en mente: vengarse de Leon y de sus juegos seductores y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

.

..

.

.

.

.

**Y bien ya saben de qué tratará el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior**

**AdaValeryWong, Greenpirata, Naokkix espero que les guste.**

**Third Son of sparda, estoy trabajando en la idea que me diste. **

**Ahora bien ¿Qué opinan de este cap?**

**Espero un review con su respuesta.**

**Un saludo **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	4. Sensaciones a obscuras parte 2

**Hola gente hermosa, ¿cómo están? aquí con el cuarto capítulo el cual batallé…. Un poco. Espero que le guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**20 Momentos Leon & Ada"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Capitulo 4: "sensaciones a obscuras parte 2"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Estaba agotado. Era uno de esos días trabajosos que te dejan sin ganas de hacer ni saber nada, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Estaba todo tranquilo, así que decidió ir directo a su habitación y darse un merecido descanso.

Se tiró de lleno sobre la cama, poniéndose boca a bajo para tener una posición más cómoda. Sus músculos estaban tensos, el mejor remedio era concentrase en dormir para aliviar el dolor.

Estaba rindiéndose lentamente al sueño cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la ventana, que decidió ignorar, no tenía ganas de levantarse.

-Leon…- una voz al fondo lo llamaba, de manera suave. Casi seductora, tentadora. Su mente estaba jugándole bromas.

-Leon….- de nuevo la voz, pero esta vez más cerca. Demasiado cerca. Sintió como unos dedos delgados recorrían su espalda. Era evidente que una persona se encontraba en su habitación y pensaba que él dormía cuando la realidad era, que se encontraba casi seminconsciente, pero esas caricias no le estaban facilitando el sueño.

Aquellos dedos que antes recorrían su espalda ahora subían hacia su cuello, deslizando la yema del pulgar lentamente.

-Sé que no puedes resistirte.

Lo sabía, sabia que él no estaba dormido y aun así jugaba a confundir su mente.

Tenía que controlarse, estaba cansado así que no reconocía muy bien la voz que lo llamaba, pero de cierta forma le era familiar….

Sintió una respiración en su espalda, sabía lo que esa persona pretendía hacer pero ¿cómo sabia que ese preciso punto de su espalda lo dejaba vulnerable? Podía sentir como la calidez de ese beso traspasaba su camisa.

Diablos, si seguía asiendo eso no se haría responsable de lo que pasaría, sabía que era una mujer y su cerebro no se esforzó en saber de quién se trataba, solo ella era la única que dejaba estragos en su cuerpo al igual que su mente.

-Ada…- la llamaba con voz ronca, debido al sueño inicial, escuchó una pequeña y ligera risa, casi imperceptible pero él la escuchaba a la perfección.

No había duda; Ada Wong se encontraba en su habitación, tentándolo tal vez en venganza a lo que le hizo meses atrás.

Era una venganza muy….. Agradable.

-Pasó mucho tiempo Leon.

Demasiado, habían pasado muchos meses sin verse. Aquella vez que la encontró rumbo a su departamento decidió "secuestrarla" y probar si ella podía resistirse a cualquier hombre que la tocara.

Su plan falló al ser descubierto por Ada, ella no dijo nada. Pero él sabía muy bien que cometió un error que lo delató.

No resistir ala tentación de sus labios.

Su reproche mental fue corrompido al sentir su peso recostarse en la cama, la sintió a poyarse en el cabecero de la cama. Después no había movimiento alguno.

Tal vez ya estuviera dormido y aquello fuera un sueño. Definitivamente su mente estaba obsesionada con Ada Wong o algo parecido. Pero era tan real…. Y aún se reusaba a abrir sus ojos, si era un sueño no se daría el lujo de arruinarlo.

Cambió de posición inconscientemente, después de todo dormir boca a bajo no le agradaba mucho.

Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo para mayor conforme…. Hasta que sintió como una mano apartaba su brazo lentamente.

Quiso articular palabra pero unos labios cubrieron los suyos. Justo como él había echo callar a Ada meses atrás.

Definitivamente no era un sueño.

Reconocía la calidez de esos labios. Era algo tan diferente a toda ella quien siempre se caracterizaba por fría.

Respondió a su beso, lentamente, aun sin abrir los ojos. Sentía que el dolor en sus músculos había reducido. Era su oportunidad de actuar.

Giró rápidamente, agarrándola desprevenida. Él ahora estaba encima de ella y por fin abrió sus ojos lentamente.

El azul de sus ojos se topó con su mirada esmeralda.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida al ser atrapada en su propio juego. Su respiración estaba levemente agitada y sus labios levemente hinchados por el beso.

De nuevo necesitaba su autocontrol para no sucumbir a sus labios…..

Maldición. ¿por qué aquella mujer lo hacía débil?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido, tratando de despejar su mente. ella solo sonreía con malicia.

- Quería verte- su tono era lento, casi tímido, inocente. Conocía perfectamente ese tono. Siempre lo usaba en sus encuentros.

-¿Me extrañabas?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. Él también podía hacerse el conquistador.

-En tus sueños.

Mentía. Sabía que aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella lo extrañaba, de lo contrario no estaría en su departamento solo por una estúpida venganza.

La besó nuevamente, sintiendo como se aferraba a su cuello para después colar su mano por debajo de su camisa, tocando su torso suavemente.

"_control, Leon, no debe saber el poder que tiene sobre ti" _pensaba mientras trataba de no dejarse llevar, aquello sería darle la victoria.

Acarició el cuerpo de la mujer con lentitud hasta llegar a sus pies y le quitó sus zapatos.

Ambos podían jugar ese juego peligroso.

Ella rompió el beso separándose bruscamente, se levantó de la cama y poniéndose nuevamente su zapatos se dirigió a la ventana dándole una mirada a Leon. Él la miraba conteniendo la frustración al saber que se marchaba.

A veces pensaba que solo era un maldito juguete para ella.

Ella pareció notar su mirada frustraba, se acercó a él tomando su cara y le dio un ligero beso.

-Nos veremos pronto Leon- apartándose de él salió de la habitación. Leon miraba su trayecto en la obscuridad, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado por lo corta que fue su visita.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar desde la mesa de noche, se levantó de la cama tomando su celular.

Sonrió al ver el contenido.

"_Leon, ha sido una visita….. Interesante. Tú y yo tenemos algo que pendiente. Veremos si quien gana en este juego._

_Te espero mañana en la plaza que está cerca de tu apartamento a las 6:00_

_Ada Wong"_

No sabía exactamente lo que ella tenía planeado, o si era uno de sus juegos.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro Leon Kennedy es que Ada Wong era su perdición y su vicio. Casi podía asegurar que él también era la perdición de ella aunque no estuviera muy seguro. La situación lo confundía demasiado.

Soltó un suspiro.

Mujeres. Siempre tan complicadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y eso es todo gente hermosa. ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Extraño? ¿Lindo?**

**Agradecimientos a Deeestiny, Core Nakisawa, Third son of Sparda, Bloody Mary Fire, CelestiqueG por sus comentarios.**

**Tambien a lupita, que no tiene cuenta. Gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y alertas**

**Y les tengo una noticia: Actualizaré todos los sábados. Y estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, los que quieran saber los detalles, se los diré por PM**

**Ya sin más me despido**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	5. De conversaciones y celos?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_20 Momentos Leon & Ada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 5: De conversaciones y ¿celos?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caminaba a paso lento, admirando los detalles de la pequeña plaza. No era muy grande ni concurrido, lo que la volvía un lugar perfecto para conversar con el agente del gobierno.

La idea de citarlo no era algo planeado, solamente había sucedido.

Desvió la mirada para ver a una figura masculina charlando animadamente con una mujer castaña, que pestañeaba en un intento estúpido de atraparlo.

Esa mujer, sin pensarlo apretó los puños hasta dejarlos en blanco. Le fastidiaba la imagen.

Él pareció notar su mirada penetrante. Sus puños se relajaron levemente al ver que se despedía de la mujer para dirigirse hacia ella.

Su semblante fastidiado no disminuía.

-¿Qué sucede Ada?- preguntó buscando con la mirada a la persona que ella estaba observando, pero solo logró ver a Ángela aún en el mismo lugar donde estaba minutos atrás.

-Vamos.

Tomaron lugar en una cafería apartada, la cual estaba casi vacía.

-¿Me dirás para que me has citado en este lugar?- ella lo miraba con molestia, no tenía una respuesta clara para aquella pregunta.

-No tienes que secuestrarme para hablar conmigo- notó como Leon se tensaba levemente, para después mirarla enfadado.

-Así que por eso estás molesta ¿Te enfada que la gran Ada Wong no siempre sea la ganadora de sus propios juegos?.

-Es divertido ver como intentas contratacarme- soltó una risa que dejó al agente confundido.

-¿Crees que no puedo seguirte el juego?- preguntó mirando disimuladamente hacia los lados, al parecer no había nadie. Sin apartar la vista dirigió una de sus manos hacia una de las piernas de la fémina, acariciando lentamente. Notó como se movió levente. Sonrió con malicia.

-Con el tiempo te has vuelto atrevido…. Me agrada.

Ambos sonreían sin darse cuenta, el seguía acariciando su pierna cuando la mano de Ada lo detuvo.

-Empiezo a pensar que solo me citaste para reclamarme, como te "contrataco".

- En parte.

La mente de Leon trabajaba tratando de averiguar el verdadero motivo de ese encuentro, una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo girarse para toparse con unos ojos castaños que lo miraban a él y su acompañante.

-¿Ángela?.

Ada sentía su sangre hervir ¿acaso esa mujer no podía dejar de fastidiar? .

Era odiosa, desde su forma de mirar a Leon hasta sus intentos inútiles por conquistarlo. No debía molestarse en pensar el por qué él siempre sonreía cada vez que esa mujer lo saludaba.

Le molestaba más que ella le tomara importancia. Que acaso era….

No aquello era inaudito. Humillante, imposible.

Esa palabra era inexistente.

Leon se despidió de Ángela, después se dispuso a terminar de aclarar las cosas con Ada cuando de nuevo sintió su fría mirada.

-Qué pasa.

-Esa mujer te acosa. Así que Leon Kennedy además de jugar se hace el conquistador- soltó irónica.

-No suelo jugar, Ada, deberías saberlo.

-Es cierto- se levantó acercándose, tomando su cara en sus manos – eso déjaselo a los profesionales.

-Tu eres más que experta en utilizar a las personas como juguetes- tomó las manos de la espía apartándolas de su rostro. No quería pensar en eso de nuevo. Pero así era como se sentía. Lograba aparentar que no le afectaba sus acciones.

-Creo que en eso te equivocas, guapo- se acerca nuevamente, esta vez en su oído- Solamente tengo una sola distracción.

Sintió como ella exhalaba lentamente, para después apartarse con una mirada sensual.

-Debes extrañarme demasiado para decirme esas cosas.

-Y tu al parecer tienes con qué entretenerte cuando no sabes nada sobre mí.

Leon frunció el seño disgustado por sus palabras, él era un hombre concentrado en sus objetivos. No tenía tiempo para andar tratando de buscarse una pareja, pero siempre que lograba ver a Ada su mente se bloqueaba ridículamente al grado de rechazar a Ashley Graham, Helena, incluso hasta fastidiar a Hunnigan con fingidos acosos.

Al parecer Ada Wong tenía más efecto en él de lo que creía.

No entendía por qué le decía eso hasta que su mente pareció reaccionar.

Su ceño fruncido y su visible enfado solo ocurrían cuando Ángela estaba. Eso era un gran descubrimiento.

-¿Acaso te refieres a lo mio con Ángela?

Si bien el solo mencionar aquella mujer le fastidiaba aquellas palabras le hacía querer vomitar sangre. Su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno salvo por el seño fruncido que por ese día parecía reinar en su rostro.

Mataría a aquella mujer. Se lo estaba buscando.

-Tu silencio me dice muchas cosas.

Parpadeó asimilando las palabras de Leon Kennedy.

-¿qué insinúas?

Ahora él se levantó de su asiento, tomando a la mujer entre sus brazos.

-tienes celos de Ángela.

Ada soltó una risa confiada aún entre los brazos masculinos, llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de él apartándolo.

-Eso es absurdo.

Y lo era. No había nada más absurdo que pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Siempre desapareces, dejándome libre para salir con Ángela….-Leon observaba sus facciones, pero seguía inexpresiva.

Observó como Ada se acercaba nuevamente a él con pasos seguros y dominantes.

-A partir de ahora las cosas se harán a mi manera- se acercó más a él hasta rozar sus labios.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Nadie toca lo que es de Ada Wong- Leon sonrió levemente para después profundizar el roce, sus manos viajaron a la cintura femenina, se atrevió a desviar una de su camino para acariciar su pierna. Recordó que estaban en un lugar público y ambos tenían una imagen que mantener. la soltó mirándola a detalle.

-Eres muy posesiva.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Esto no acaba aquí.

-¿No?- Rio

-Solo hasta asegurarme de que esa aprenda a meterse con lo que es de mi propiedad.

Ambos tomaron nuevamente asiento, Leon con una extraña sensación en su pecho, pero tenía una duda muy pequeña…. Y era que Ada cumpliera su promesa. Estaba tan tranquila tomando él café que recién le habían traído pero sabía que detrás de esa imagen se escondía una persona que no dudaría en hacerle daño a alguien.

Sonrió para sus adentros, después de eso ya nada sería igual. Al parecer Ada no estaba dispuesta a irse y él….. no dejaría que ocurriera nuevamente. Tomaría sus preocupaciones y hablaría con Ángela para evitar un posible enfrentamiento.

Solo para estar seguro. Con Ada Wong nunca se había de tomar nada a la ligera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola gente linda! Aquí con el capitulo cinco, este se me complicó un poco ya que quería incluir algunas ideas que me dieron.**

**La primera era la famosa "plática" y después una Ada posesiva.**

**Bien espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Third of son Sparda y Core Nakisawa**** tal y como me lo pidieron chicos :) **

**Agradecimientos a Naokkix, Miss Histery, Bloody Mary Fire, Lirionegro1, a los chicos antes mencionados. Y AdaValeryWong **

**Y uno especial a LUPITA que a pesar de no tener cuenta siempre comenta cada capitulo ¡eres genial chica! Este va por ti.**

**Ahora bien ¿Cómo me salió este?**

**Dejen un review con su opinión.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

**Nos leemos hasta el sábado n.n**


	6. Ada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, únicamente la trama es mía. Díganlo conmigo. NO al plagio.**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_20 Momentos Leon & Ada"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 6: Ada…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La mujer a su lado sonreía disimuladamente, mirando la escena como si fuera algo normal.

Sobre una camilla estaba Ángela Miller, siendo llevada al hospital para checar si no estaba del todo mal a pesar de las negaciones de la castaña. No era algo grave pero era mejor prevenir.

Al ver la ambulancia perderse, ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse la misma sonrisa antes del incidente. Parecía que disfrutaba el momento.

Podía apostar que lo disfrutaba demasiado.

-Ada… ¿me explicarás que ocurrió?

Ada trataba de ocultar su conformidad, mostrándose indiferente hasta recordar nuevamente lo que antes había sucedido.

_*****Flashback*****_

_El ruido de sus tacones altos era cada vez más fuerte, esta__ba __ más que molesta al ver otro nuevo intento de coqueteo sobre __el agente__._

_Tomaría cartas en el asunto, ella nunca dejaba nada pendiente y menos una situación como esa._

_Podía ver como Leon se alejaba de ella, se acercó tomándola desprevenida._

_-Ángela Miller ¿no?_

_-Tú eres la mujer que estaba con Leon el otro día en el café de la plaza..._

_-Así es._

_-¿Eres algo de él?_

_-No tengo por qué contestarte eso._

_-Tomaré eso como un no, te advierto de una vez que Leon Kennedy es mio- Ada la miraba como si estuviera loca ¿qué acaso no sabía con quien estaba hablando?_

_-¿__P__erdón?_

_-Lo que oíste, yo lo vi primero._

_Quiso reírse pero no podía, su código no le permitía demostrar nada aunque fuera algo tan ridículo como una simple risa, definitivamente la mujer no sabía con quien se había metido._

_-¿Estás segura de eso?_

_-__C__ompletamente._

_Era odiosa, desde su manera inútil por tratar de atemorizarla, lo que de cierto modo era un error para el bienestar físico de esa mujer._

_-¿__N__o dirás nada?_

_-Te dije que no te respondería cosas absurdas._

_-Entonces lo mejor es que te vayas lejos y me dejes el camino libre para estar con él._

_-¿Así que no puedes con la competencia?_

_-Pareces ser alguien importante._

_-Te diré algo, nunca me tomes a la ligera, recuerda muy bien no meterte con lo que es de Ada Wong._

_La castaña al oír tales palabras se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Ada fue más rápida esquivando su ataque y la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, Ángela soltó un gemido de dolor. Era una rival fuerte. _

_-No pelearé con tonterías como tú, pero tal vez esto te hará pensar dos veces tus acciones antes de intentar conquistar a Leon Kennedy._

_Con fuerza la empujó lejos de ella, escuchándola impactarse de lleno sobre un árbol. No era una rival para ella, que aún se sentía confundida por sus acciones._

_-¿Ada?- se giró para ver al hombre que abría los ojos ante tal escena.- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?_

_Lo vio acercarse a Ángela Miller para comprobar sus signos, aquella imagen le fastidiaba, siempre preocupándose por ella. Era irritante._

_-Llamaré a una ambulancia- solo asintió para después voltear a ver ala mujer la cual comenzaba a quejarse adolorida, tenía una herida en la frente algo profunda, la cual sangraba levemente. Su cuerpo estaba golpeado debido a la fuerza del impacto, al verla Ángela se asustó y ella solo atinó a sonreír con malicia._

_Leon miraba la mujer a su lado, sonreía disimuladamente mientras miraba la escena como si fuera algo normal._

_-Ada…_

_*****Flashback*****_

_-_Prefiero guardar los detalles, señor Kennedy.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Ada?

-Te dije que nadie se metía con lo que es mío y al parecer creo que esa mujer no volverá a ser un estorbo.

-Deberías reducir tu problema de posesividad, también tus celos.

-Olvida las cursilerías para después Leon, ya te dije que no son celos.

-¿Eso significa que si habrá un después?- preguntó impresionado ante tal revelación.

-Por su puesto. Así que tienes que acostumbrarte, por cierto. Tenemos algo pendiente, que te parece si terminamos lo de anoche en tu departamento.

-Suena bien Ada, pero en serio tienes que solucionar ese detalle.

Se acercó a Leon para darle un sugerente beso, un pequeño adelanto de lo que sería al llegar. Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro. Con el tema de Ángela olvidado ahora sí podía disfrutar una velada en paz.

Bufó interiormente al recordar los inútiles intentos de su acompañante por aceptar aquel insignificante detalle. ¿Celos? ¿Ada Wong celosa de una mujer inadaptada como Ángela Miller? Jamás, solo se encargaba de proteger sus intereses, No era posesiva solo que ninguna mujer haría lo que ella hace con él. Nunca. No mientras ella estuviera para evitarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

2 meses después….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miraba fastidiada la entrada de ese lugar, era horrible. Entró sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su acompañante, era un espacio regular pintado casi en su totalidad de blanco salvo el gran sofá de color marrón oscuro, un escritorio lleno de papeles , varios estantes de libros y detalles azules en las esquinas de las paredes.

-Tomen asiento, el señor Thomson no tardará en llegar.

Se planteaba miles de formas para salir. No lo soportaba, se odiaba por no llevar su lanza garfios en un momento como ese.

La puerta se abrió y la persona encargada de ese lugar tomó asiento frente a ellos. La miraba fijamente tratando de estudiarla, pero ella sabía que no lograría nada.

-¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó un señor de Mayor edad, con una libreta en la mano, quiso maldecirse por estúpida ¿cómo había aceptado eso?

Cierto, Leon cada vez mejoraba sus técnicas de convencimiento.

-Ada Wong- miraba de reojo a Leon que intentaba mostrarse indiferente ante su visiblemente estado de furia.

-¿Por qué está aquí? – "_porque ese estúpido me convenció de una forma gratamente placentera" _se volvió a maldecir por car tan bajo, tan humillante. Ese no era el verdadero motivo por lo cual estaba en ese lugar; no. Eso había sido una manera de aceptar que asistiera.

Aun seguía preguntándose como diablos había aceptado. Al parecer ese hombre lograba flaquear su buen sentido de la negación.

El señor Thomson seguía esperando su respuesta, pero era humillante. La mano de Leon sobre su hombro la incitaba a hablar. Pero era muy difícil.

-¿Y bien… nos dirá el motivo? Soltó un suspiro. Su ceño se fruncía y la tan esperada respuesta al fin pudo salir de sus labios.

-Estoy aquí por que este sujeto cree que soy una persona celosa- violenta- posesiva.-miraba nuevamente al rubio quien sonreía.

Mataría a Leon Kennedy al salir de ese estúpido lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? bien al ver que ****TODOS**** querían un tipo pelea Ada/Ángela decidí complacerlos, una disculpa si no es un gran enfrentamiento, pero simplemente no veo a una Ada luchando arduamente por el rubio. Así que traté de ponerla en tipo escarmiento hacia Ángela.**

**Bien esto va dedicado a Bloody Mary Fire. (Aunque no haya logrado aplastarla como cucaracha xD) Espero y te guste! **

**¿Qué piensan del final? Se me hizo algo gracioso mientras lo escribía. ¿Qué piensan ustedes de esto?**

**Por cierto, una persona me dijo que. Si el fic era UA (universo alterno), la respuesta es no, viene siendo la vida despues de vencer a todos los ataques bioterroristas. (No hay virus). Espero que esto aclare sus dudas :)**

**Agradecimientos a todas las personas que comentan esta historia, en serio. Sus ****comentarios **** hacen volar locamente mi imaginación****. Eso es algo bueno (?)**

**Siempre he querido contestar un review por aquí. Y pensé que esta vez estaría bien hacerlo.**** Asi que los reviews anonimos aqui seran respondidos.**

**LUPITA****:**** ¡Hola linda! me alegro que gustara el capitulo anterior, sería feliz si creas tu cuenta y que bueno que te interese escribir historias sobre la pareja.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta idea que surgió mientras acompañaba a una de mis amigas que estudia psicología.**

**Un saludo a todos. Se me cuidan **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**

**Capitulo 7: Boda.**

**Fecha de actualización: Sábado 17-11-12**

**(Dejo a su imaginacion de que trarara este cap. Pueden preguntar si lo desean )**


	7. Boda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM únicamente ****la trama **** es de mi propiedad. Díganlo conmigo. NO al plagio.**

.

.

.

.

"_20 Momentos Leon & Ada"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 7: Boda._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-No entiendo por qué me involucras en esto.- murmuró Ada al terminar de subir el cierre de su vestido mientras observaba al rubio tomar una corbata del tocador.

Ambos estaban en el departamento de Leon. Este último se miraba al espejo tratando de acomodarse la corbata del color de su acompañante.

-Ya te dije el por qué más de tres veces Ada, es un día importante.

-¿Es necesario que yo asista?- preguntó acercándose al agente para darle un beso lento en su mejilla.

-No lograrás hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Te vez demasiado tentador con ese esmoquin negro- dijo recorriendo sin pudor el cuerpo del agente con la mirada

-Tú no te quedas atrás, estoy seguro que el sector masculino quedará impresionado.

No mentía, Ada Wong se veía tan irresistible con ese vestido corto color vino que le daban ganas de quedarse en encerrado en su departamento, pero no podía fallar en ese evento.

-Es una simple boda, ¿qué tiene de malo que asistas?- preguntó rodando los ojos.

-No es una simple boda, es la de Chris Redfield.

-Por eso mismo, es uno de mis amigos más antiguos, no puedo fallarle en mi labor como padrino. Dime un buen motivo por el cual no debas ir.

-Él me odia- contestó seriamente.

-Lo sé.

-Sabes que también lo odio.

-También estoy enterado de eso.

-Sabes estoy muy segura de no haber escuchado cuando me invitaste a la boda de tu "amigo".

-No lo escuchaste por que no estabas pensando con claridad mientras te besaba el cuello.

-Maldito manipulador.

-¿Ada no puedes solo ir y fingir que te interesa? Al menos te agrada Jill.

Se miraban intensamente, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, Leon se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda. Pegando su cuerpo al de él.

-Vamos, no te resistas- susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer internamente. Decidió aprovechar el momento para aventar a Leon en la cama.

-No iremos y punto.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Lo estoy.

-Bien- Ada lo miró salir del cuarto visiblemente cabreado, odiaba a Chris Redfield desde los sucesos en China, lo cual llevaba dos años de rivalidad. Sentía pena por Jill Valentine, ella sí le agradaba, era una buena compañía cuando se sentaban a platicar en las pocas ocasiones que habían coincidido juntas.

Pensó nuevamente en cuando Leon le contó con alegría que su "amigo" se casaba y él era uno de los padrinos de su boda, también le tomó por sorpresa que ella haya sido elegida como madrina seguido de dama de honor.

Estaba en un debate mental. No soportaba ver a Kennedy molesto (la ignoraba y eso era irritante) pero tampoco quería asistir cuando odiaba a casi todas las amistades del rubio.

Corrección. Los odiaba a todos, menos a Jill.

Esta vez no sería ella quien cedería. No, esta era su venganza.

No asistiría y esa sería su única respuesta, que se fuera solo, en un lugar con muchas mujeres fáciles que estarían pegadas a él que se veía irresistible con su esmoquin negro con corbata color vino todas sin duda estarían tras él como esa tipa Ángela…

Maldición, no había reparado en aquello.

Eso no sería un motivo por el cual ella cedería, no señor. El que posiblemente se fuera con una de esas mujeres no sería motivo por el cual iría. Estaba decidido.

.

.

.

.

-Y bien…. ¡sonrían!- gritó el fotógrafo a la pareja en turno para la foto del recuerdo con los novios.

Chris Redfield sonreía anchamente a su esposa al terminar de posar, la misa había sido hermosa, todo gracias a su hermana menor. Ahora tenían que cambiarse para la fiesta en la recepción. Aún estaba nervioso, no había visto el decorado ya que Jill le había pedido a su nueva amiga que lo hiciera.

Parecia confiar en ella. Y eso tenia que admitir que lo intrigaba.

Confiaba en la buena decisión de su ahora esposa, de la voluntad de su mejor amigo para aparentar serenidad al tomarse la foto de recuerdo ante las negaciones de el y ella . .

Tragó grueso al pensar las posibilidades en la decoración que usó la "pareja"- aunque ellos no confirmaban nada- de su amigo. Aun no entendia que lo ataba a esa mujer.

Definitivamente su amigo era un masoquista.

Leon miraba fascinado la decoración del lugar, era elegante mezclado con algunos detalles modernos.

-Sigo pensando que no debí haber asistido.

Se giró para ver mejor a su acompañante, su cara de fastidio no disminuía aunque eso en lugar de molestarle no hacía más que aferrarse a esa mujer. Tenía que admitir que encontraba graciosa la situación, podía ver el duelo de miradas que se dedicaban ella y Chris. Era serio el caso de rivalidad, pero él sabía que muy en el fondo se agradaban.

MUY, muy en el fondo...

-Yo no te pedí que asistieras.

-Leon, necesito que veas esto- el llamado de Chris la hizo sonreír internamente, era algo irónica la situación. Él ayudándola a salir de una situación incómoda al darle explicaciones al rubio. No era como si fuera a confesarlo tampoco.

La novia tomó asiento junto a la castaña, mirando como ambos hombres charlaban animadamente sobre el los detalles de la decoración del local. Era una amistad de muchos años, gracias a su cuñada Claire que bailaba animadamente con un chico pelirrojo, volvió a poner su vista en la mujer a su lado, que veía con el ceño fruncido a Chris. Lo cual le recordó la rivalidad entre ambos, estaba sorprendida de verla aun así.

-Pensé que no asistirías, Ada.- la aludida dejó de prestarle atención al rubio y su "amigo" para poder ver mejor a su nueva amistad.

-También yo creía eso Jill.

Ambas se mantuvieron en un agradable silencio, hasta que una mujer se acercó al rubio para preguntarle si quería bailar.

-Jill, puede que tenga un problema- se levantó ante la mirada atónica de su nueva amistad hasta llegar su objetivo. Tomó la mano de Leon y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, a lo lejos Jill miraba sonriente la escena, podía adivinar el problema de su amiga.

Bailaban lentamente, él con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ahora que podían hacerlo en público, en esos pequeños momentos que formaba parte de su vida.

Genial, ahora se estaba volviendo cursi

-Creo que debes buscar una forma de recompensarme por terminar asistiendo a esta boda.- dijo tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

-¿Así?- enarcó la ceja mirándola con picardía.- ¿cómo quieres que te recompense?

-Te daré la opción de elegir

-Se oye interesante, estoy deseando llegar a casa

Miró los ojos azules del rubio que tenían un extraño brillo de felicidad en ellos, sin duda alguna había valido la pena asistir a esa boda aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta se prometió una cosa: tratar de vivir más momentos como esos.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola gente linda! ¿Cómo están? aquí con el capítulo siete. **

**Espero que les guste ¿alguno de ustedes adivina cual es el pequeño problema de Ada? Parece ser que está asimilando que tiene uno.**

**Que opinan de la rivalidad Ada/Chris? Es algo graciosa a mi parecer xD**

**Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, sus comentarios hacen mis locas ideas se disparaten****. (Sobre todo Bloody Mary Fire al inspirarme con "aplastar a Angela")**

**Este es el primer capítulo donde hay otra pareja incluida ¿quieren ver otras parejas? ¿Cuales?**

**Respondiendo los comentarios anónimos... Y no anónimos ... **

**KIMMY: hola linda! Es bueno ver tu review siempre. Tienes razón, es muy pronto cuando quedan más momentos por contar. No sabia que Claire tuviera novio (enserio), espero que este capitulo te guste.**

**Daniel Rivas: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado :) **

**Yune69: ¡Hey! ¿Ada mandona? Puede ser x3 pero digamos que es una manera de "expresarse" con el agente. Poco a poco se le ira pasando (creo ) **

**Ideas para el siguiente capitulo? Adradeceria que me dijeran alguna :D**

**Fecha de actualización: Sábado 24-11-12.**

**Se me cuidan **** mucho **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy****. (Alias "la Malvada" segun Lirionegro1 xD) **


	8. ¿Vale la pena?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

.

.

.

_20 Momentos Leon & Ada._

_._

_._

_Capitulo 8: ¿ vale la pena?._

_._

_._

_._

Leon Scott Kennedy, siempre ha sido una persona dura, muy pocas personas lograban encarar su fuerte personalidad. Su prioridad era evitar el bioterrorismo, luchando arduamente por acabar con aquella calaña. Su primer día como policía nunca pudo ser completado ya que Raccoon City fue infestada por un virus. Durante su recorrido por descubrir al culpable se encontró con varias personas entre ellas Claire Redfield.

Pelirroja, amable. Aunque lo ignoraba casi todo el tiempo

Encontraron a Sherry Birkin, la hija de dos prodigiosos científicos de la compañía farmacéutica llamada Umbrella. Sin embargo todo cambió al conocerla a ella.

Cabello corto castaño, ojos verdes. Su nombre Ada Wong.

Con esa mujer surgía un extraño sentido de protección. Lograba manipularlo sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Recibió un disparo en el brazo por Annette Birkin, al parecer con eso llamó tenuemente su atención ya que lo ayudó con su herida.

Se enteró que era una espía. Demasiado tarde, era muy ingenuo en esos tiempos. Ella había muerto. tratando de salvar su vida

…

Volvió a encontrase con ella, después de seis malditos años preguntándose si estaba viva. Trabajaba para su enemigo, aun así siempre lo ayudaba. En esos momentos se sintió un juguete atado a sus hilos, uno manipulable. No hizo nada por quitarle la muestra de las plagas.

"_Ella será tu final Leon. Morirás a manos de ella"._

…

Ladeó la mirada para ver mejor a la mujer a su lado. Dormía. Muy pocas veces lograba verla dormir con esa expresión tranquila en su rostro.

No había bioterrorismo, nadie a quien perseguir, ni muertes que lamentar. Lo peor había pasado pero su vida personal estaba fundida en un abismo obscuro

¿Valía la pena lo que estaba viviendo?

Odiaba sentir, lo detestaba. Él manejaba muy bien sus emociones. Seco, frío. Solo concentrado en detener todo lo que consideraba negativo. Nunca fue sensible y por ello no tenía pareja. Era considerar tiempo valioso.

¿Qué tenía Ada Wong que lograba que él hiciera lo contrario?

Sus bandos siempre fueron contrarios, siempre se apuntaban amenazando con disparar aunque ninguno apretó el gatillo nunca. Bandos contrarios, vidas contrarias. Destinos que nunca debieron de cruzarse.

Ada lo maneja, manipula. A pesar no intentarlo. Puede notarlo en sus ojos verdes. No lo hace con intención.

Ella ha logrado que el gran Leon Kennedy se preocupara más de lo que debería por alguien. Que pasara noches intranquilas pensando si estaría bien.

-_sientes algo por ella…-_

Helena era observadora. Siempre con indirectas para buscarla.

…

¿Vale la pena?

¿Vale la pena la incertidumbre, el enojo y la depresión?

¿Lo vale?

La vez abrir sus ojos. Esos orbes esmeraldas. Los culpables de haberte enganchado hasta el fondo.

-Leon…-

Claro que lo vale. El sufrimiento y la preocupación ahora son remplazados por una felicidad muda. No hay armas, no hay bioterrorismo

Solo dos personas con sentimientos mutuos. Demostrando su amor encerrado en las noches, viviendo ahora la vida que tanto deseaba. Una vida tranquila.

No lamenta el pasado. A pesar de todo si no hubiera pasado aquel infierno nunca ha hubiera conocido. Nunca abría conocido esa sensación gratificante en su pecho.

-Duerme Ada- susurró. Sonriendo. El dolor, la incertidumbre quedan atrapados en el pasado; el futuro era lo esencial

_¿Vale la pena Leon? _ La primera duda de Ada. Los fantasmas estaban enterrados.

-Lo vale Ada- Responde. Después de muchos años de esa pregunta.

Claro que lo valía. Y ahora tenían una vida para poder hacer las cosas bien.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Soy hermana de Fatty Rose Malfoy. Ella no está por ahora (anda de viaje por sus practicas). Me habló por teléfono y me pidió que publicara esto por ella.**

**Dijo que la disculparan si era dramático pero no está muy feliz (perdió a su paciente en cirugía y eso la tiene triste) una disculpa por parte de ella por no publicar el sábado. **

**El jueves regresa :) y ahora sí podrá publicar bien…**

**¿Algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo? Ella lo agradecería**

**Un enorme agradecimiento a las personas que comentaron (ella responderá los comentarios cuando llegue)**

**Monse.**


	9. Reuniones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

_._

_._

_._

_20 Momentos Leon & Ada_

_Capitulo 9: Reuniones_

_._

_._

_._

La situación era más estresante de lo que se imaginaba, era agotadora, sofocante y algo que nunca había hecho en su vida: Adornar una casa de una pareja de recién casados todo gracias al rubio. No le hubiera importado si fuera el pequeño departamento, pero no, los había ofrecido a ambos para ayudar la gran casa de Chris Redfield. El castigo era peor para ella al ser participante de un ridículo intercambio de regalos al que no pudo negarse al ser Jill la persona en cuestión. Según ella era una vieja tradición pero sabía que había algo obscuro que confirmó después de recibir aquel papel arrugado con su condena.

¿Quién le había tocado? Era algo difícil.

Caminaba por las tiendas seguida de su nueva amiga que parecía disfrutar, su gran sonrisa la hacía sentirse incomoda. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que ofrecían para personas agotadas como ellas

-Y bien…. ¿Ya decidiste que le obsequiarás a Kennedy?

-No creo que sea necesario

-Oh vamos- sonrió con picardía- Debes darle algo- agregó seria.

-Prefiero concentrarme en mi próxima misión suicida- soltó enfadada.

-Yo que tú le daría algo Ada… puede que Ángela le de un presente…- Sabía que el solo mencionarla era un inmenso pecado que podría ser pagado con sangre, admitía que había hablado de más pero ver la cara asesina lo valía, delataba lo que nadie había visto.

-Está bien, vamos. Pero diré que fue tu idea- sonrió levantándose de su asiento. Su plan había funcionado. Confiaba en su esposo para poder seguir aquel valioso plan el cual estaba preparado con esmero. Claro que antes tuvo una muy larga charla para hacerlo aceptar.

…

Chris Redfield se paseaba con un semblante de fastidio por las inmensas calles, a su lado caminaba despreocupadamente su amigo; ambos estaban buscando las farolas para adornar la entrada que Jill les había pedido que compraran. Últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en una manipuladora y solo podía culpar a la mujer de su amigo. Algo debió de hacer hecho mal pues en la desgraciada entrega de regalos le había tocado lo peor, al menos para él. Bajo amenazas de su esposa tenía que hablar con su amigo y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

-Leon… ¿irá siempre la mujer con la que sales?

-Se llama Ada, Chris… ya la conoces- gruñó- pero no creo que asista.

-Así que eso es lo que te trae de mal humor… ¿te molesta que salga de misión ese día?

-No, el problema no es ese- recordarlo le irritaba cada vez- Rogers es el problema.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rogers?- preguntó intrigado. Después de lo ocurrido en China hace dos años los problemas fueron aclarados por la asiática. Descubrieron que una loca suicida era la culpable (Simmons fue el primordial) de aquel caos. Aunque le costó y aún le costaba demasiado aceptarlo. Aunque Leon no aclarara si tenían o no una relación él sabía que su amigo sentía algo por ella aunque no tenía idea de que fuera; pero ¿Rogers? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese conocido del gobierno? eso era estúpido amenos… quiso golpearse por estúpido, estaba más que claro.

-Ya entiendo… estamos con problemas de propiedad- agregó como si nada.

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Eso es estúpido hasta para el salvador del mundo Chris Redfield- soltó con sarcasmo.

-Ya sabes Leon… esa mujer no está siempre… no sabemos donde puede estar o con quién- si su amigo seguía con esa insinuación sería capaz de cerciorarle el cuello. No aguantaba a ese sujeto.

-Eso es ridículo, sigamos caminando.- lo vio irse visiblemente enfadado. Eso le recordaba las palabras de Jill… demonios, tenía que aclarar eso. Pero no por ahora, tal vez en la cena… maldición ¡el regalo! Alcanzó a su compañero tratando de buscar ideas para aquel obsequio. Moriría sin lugar a dudas.

…

Se encontraba arreglado los últimos detalles den la cocina, Leon había llegado con Chris hacía una horas mientras sus demás invitados llegaban; su cuñada Claire, Barry, Sherry y ese tipo raro amigo de ella llamado Jake. Sabía quien era pero él no tenía la culpa de los errores de alguien tan frio, sanguinario como lo fue Albert Wesker.

Su mal humor no disminuía, todos podían notarlo. Ángela se había ofrecido cortésmente a acompañarlo en la cena pero se negó estúpidamente.

-Bien… comencemos con la entrega de los presentes- comentó la pelirroja- Barry este es para ti- sonrió tendiéndole el obsequio cuando el la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-Atiende Leon, nosotros ya comenzamos- no tenía humor para hacerlo pero caminó hasta el la puerta. La abrió rápidamente quedándose sin palabras. Frente a él estaba la castaña con una sonrisa que irradiaba maldad.

-Qué haces aquí.

-Si tanto querías que esa Ángela viniera la hubieras traído- dijo molesta. ¿Cómo sabía la invitación de su amiga?

-Tu como sabes…

-Hola Leon- saludó una mujer tras ella, la cual reconoció casi de inmediato.

-Helena… - ahora entendía como se había enterado.

-Hm, deberías esta en esa misión con ese Rogers- soltó sin meditar lo cual ensanchó la sonrisa de la castaña.

-Sufre Leon- le guiñó el ojo pasando al interior de la casa. ¿Sufrir? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Para cuando quiso analizar se encontraba jalado hacia adentro por su amiga, ambos tomaron asiento en el enorme sofá de los Redfield.

-Ahora lo más esperado… Chris… dale tu presente a la persona que te tocó- Jill miraba con diversión a su marido que la miraba con enojo.

-Está bien… Mujer irritante, eso es para ti…- le tendió el presente a la castaña notando la sonrisa burlona impregnada en su rostro.

-Qué casualidad Redfield… esto es para ti- le tendió el pequeño paquete sin inmutarse. Se acercó a Leon haciéndole una seña y tomaron rumbo hasta la salida.

-No se pierdan chicos, ya tendrán tiempo- soltó Barry haciendo reír a la mayoría. El rubio gruñó saliendo.

-Ten…- le tendió una caja. El rubio intrigado la tomó, al abrirla notó que era… ¿un arma?

-Ya sabes… para tu trabajo- soltó sin darle importancia.

-Me gusta… qué tal si salimos a cenar en la noche- preguntó acercándola a su cuerpo.

-No puedo... quedé de ir con Rogers- sintió como el cuerpo masculino se tensó al grado de estar casi rígido- Era broma... vamos, tenemos que entrar para irnos lo más pronto posible a cenar- besó sus labios lentamente.

-Está bien… abre tu regalo- dijo mientras ambos entraran a la casa.

La tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida.

-¡REDFIELD!

-¡WONG!

Al parecer sería mas difícil. Lo bueno que tenía esa cena con Leon... si no Redfield sería historia.

.

.

.

**Hola gente hermosa y querida. ¿Cómo están? aquí con el capitulo 9. **

**¿Alguien tiene alguna idea del regalo que se dieron ambos? xD**

**Oh hay un detalle, Leon estaba molesto por ese tal Rogers… mmm ¿Por qué Ada le dijo que sufriera?**

**Si, todo fue un plan de Jill para tratar de hacer amigos a estos dos ¿falló? Aww amo los momentos íntimos entre ellos (entre Leon y Ada) y a Barry con sus insinuaciones (ah recuerdos *-*)**

**¿Qué opinan de este capitulo? Espero que les guste.**

**Los invito a leer (a los que no lo hay leído) mi nueva historia llamada "Life After Damnation"**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**KIMMY: ¡Hola linda! Gracias por tu comentario, tu también eres genial n.n espero que te guste.**

**FedeKennedy: Hola, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.**

**UryuuWong: ¡Amiga! Espero que este te guste también, gracias por tu lindo comentario.**

**Lirionagro1: ¡Amiga! Me alegro que te haya gustado a pesar de ser dramático, pero que este también te guste.**

**Core Nakisawa: Chico lindo me alegro que te gustara a pesar de ser puro drama n.n espero que te guste este.**

**Victoria Grayson: es bueno verte por aquí :) gracias por tu comentario... espero que este también te guste.**

**Bien creo que eso es todo…**

**Capitulo 10: fecha de actualización: Miércoles 5-12-12 **

**Un saludo, se me cuidan.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	10. Incomodidades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

**20 Momentos Leon & Ada.**

_Capitulo 10: incomodidades _

_._

_. _

_._

Caminaba a paso lento, admirando los detalles de la casa de Chris. Jill se había forzado para que su casa quedara perfecta para la fiesta de navidad. El enorme árbol navideño sobresalía, llamando la atención de cualquiera.

Ladeó cabeza para ver una figura fémina conversando con un hombre castaño, que sonreía seductoramente en un intento de conquistarla. Reconoció casi inmediatamente al individuo.

Rogers. Sin pensarlo apretó los puños hasta dejarlos blancos. No era una imagen muy agradable.

Ella pareció notar su mirada molesta. Inconscientemente aflojó la presión en sus manos.

-¿sucede algo Leon?…Te noto mal- trató de ignorar la sonrisa que surcaba los labios de Ada. Parecía saber lo que sucedía y disfrutada.

-estoy bien- pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura- ¿te estás divirtiendo?

-Esperaba que llegaras antes… aunque tuve una buena distracción mientras llegabas- sonrió levemente sintiendo el cuerpo del rubio tensarse. Era divertido ver al gran Leon Kennedy en ese estado

-No creo que Rogers sea una buena distracción Ada, solo piensa en sí mismo- detestaba cualquier persona que quisiera estar un nivel por encima de todos y Leandro Rogers era uno más de su lista. Siempre intentando ser mejor que todos solo por ser de FOS. Era simplemente estúpido sin contar que esos últimos meses se acercara demasiado a la castaña cada vez que lo visitaba al terminar su jornada laboral.

-¿qué pasó con Leon el defensor de las personas?- lo vio fruncir el ceño. Era muy evidente que la situación le fastidiaba

-Bien… pues quédate hablando con él todo lo que quieras- ahora era ella quien se molestaba. Regresaba el rubio que la ignoraba e irritaba. Todo por culpa de Rogers.

-Mujer irritante…. ¿Por qué Leon está molesto?- giró la cabeza para encarar a Chris Redfield que sonreía anchamente ante el recién problema entre ellos.

-No es de tu incumbencia Redfield- ignoró la expresión en el rostro de Chris para posar su mirada en el rubio. Apretó los puños al verlo platicar con una mujer rubia. La recordaba. Era la hija del presidente; Ashley Graham si su memoria no le fallaba

-Oh, seguimos con los problemas de propiedad- comentó con apatía.

-¿Qué diablos dices?

-Te odio

-eso ya lo sabía- añadió con sarcasmo- Sabes que yo también te odio.

-Lo sé… pero Leon parece estar feliz a tu lado… así que por esta vez haremos una tregua… iré a hablar con él- no esperó la respuesta. Caminó hasta llegar al rubio que sonreía forzadamente.

-Leon… ¿estas bien?- frunció el ceño nuevamente. Al parecer todos estaban conscientes de su pésimo humor en esa noche.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?- preguntó. Hacía tiempo que no sentía una molestia como esa, prácticamente desde que habían acabado con el bioterrorismo.

-Veo que sigues con tu problema de propiedad

-¿Sigues con eso Chris? Ya te dije que eso es estúpido.

-Yo creo que no… por cierto… ¿Dónde está esa mujer con la que sales?

-Está con Rogers- el recordarlo le causaba incomodidad. Era fastidioso.

-Debes ir con ella Leon… arregla tu problema y deja esos malditos celos.

-nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión- miró de soslayo a Ada, que lucía demasiado atractiva en ese vestido color turquesa. Muchos hombres se detenían a admirar su belleza. Pero ese no sería el motivo por el cual cedería. Estaba decidido. No iba a caer en las palabras de Chris, contaba con treinta y siete años. Era maduro. No se dejaría llevar por esa ridiculez que su compañero llamaba celos.

.

.

.

-¿Qué dices linda? ¿Aceptarías ir a tomar un café?- preguntó Rogers tomando la mano de la castaña.

-No necesita nada que la invites Rogers- no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, la posesividad estaban gravadas en cada una de las letras.

-Es cierto Rogers- se levantó de su asiento- Ya tengo una distracción. Tomó la mano del rubio dirigiéndose a la improvisada pista de baile. Bailaban tranquilamente, tratando de olvidar ese mal trago. Pero algo le molestaba y era el motivo por el cual Ada se dejaba coquetear con ese tipo. Con él nunca había sido así. Tardó demasiado para obtener una cita. Tal vez era el hecho que se conocieron cuando había un apocalipsis en Raccoon City y su rivalidad por los bandos contrarios que siempre los separaban. Todo era en contra. Pero habían logrado superar aquella adversidad. No iba a dejar que cualquiera le arrebatara lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿por qué hablas con mucha confianza con Rogers? no lo conoces

-Es simple. Es muy divertido descubrir el efecto de los celos en ti

-¿Lo sabías y no hiciste nada para impedirlo?- preguntó enfadado, su semblante cambió al ver la sonrisa triunfante de la castaña.

-Entonces si aceptas que eres celoso

-No estoy aceptando nada Ada- la pegó a su cuerpo. Disfrutando el calor que desprendía. Besó sus labios sintiendo como se aferraba a su cuello. La intensidad subía. Debían contenerse, estaban en una fiesta con demasiadas personas a su alrededor.

-Vámonos Leon…. Podremos arreglar nuestra pequeña pelea en tu departamento. Susurró en su oído. Tentándolo en cada palabra. Asintió deleitándose con la mirada seductora de Ada. Algo le decía que no descansarían esa noche…. Eso era lo bueno de las reconciliaciones… siempre había mucho tiempo para recompensarlas… tal vez sentir esa incomodidad no era tan malo. Pero era su secreto. Su gran y culpable secreto.

Porque aunque costara admitirlo si había puesto jodidamente celoso. Por primera vez en treinta y siete años Pero nadie tenía por que enterarse.

.

.

.

**¡Hola gente hermosa! Aquí con el capitulo 10, les debo la continuación del anterior. En el siguiente capitulo descubrirán que regalos se dieron Ada y Chris, por ahora disfruten los celos de Leon Kennedy xD, siempre he querido hacer un capitulo demostrándolos n.n**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**PaoKennedy: Hola linda. Me alegro de verte por aquí de nuevo n.n, te prometo que haré la continuación de ese capitulo. Espero que este te agrade.**

**Mi linda amiga Bloody Mary Fire: ¡Hey! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este sea de tu agrado.**

**Yune69: ¡My friend! Espero que este también te guste **

**Deeestiny: Me alegro que te haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo será el desenlace.**

**Kris. : espero poder sorprenderte en el siguiente, es donde se revela cuales fueron los regalos. Espero que este te guste**

**Lirionegro1: ¡espero que te guste! Tal y como lo querías xD**

**KIMMY: ¡Linda! Es muy agradable ver tu comentario, espero que este igual te guste.**

**Capitulo 11**

**Fecha de actualización sábado 15-12-12**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	11. Sorpresas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, al menos no por ahora. Son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la idea y la trama si son de mi propiedad**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_20 Momentos Leon & Ada _

_Capítulo 11: Sorpresas_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien como Chris Redfield.

Leon frunció el ceño palmeando el colchón invitándola a tomar asiento. La cena en el restaurant fue demasiado tranquila, disfrutando el vino tinto en compañía. Hacía tiempo que no compartían momentos como esos, el bio-terrorismo había afectado la mayoría de su vida contado la personal, sin virus en sus vidas ahora podía disfrutar sensaciones como esas libremente Parpadeó al sentir las manos de Ada acariciar tortuosamente la suyas, deslizando el pulgar lentamente.

-Es el hermano de Claire, Ada- respondió restándole importancia, relajando los músculos, no se acostumbraba a la invasión del espacio personal. Ninguno podía negar el cambio radical en el ambiente

La castaña miró al rubio cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias que le proporcionaba. Era tan fácil hacerlo reaccionar. Se acercó lentamente besando su mejilla con suavidad, disfrutando del tacto. Un gruñido sobre su cuello le hizo sonreír arrogante; no podía olvidar el asunto anterior. Todavía tenía sus dudas sobre el recién matrimonio.

-sigo sin entender cómo Valentine pudo haberse casado con él

Seguía sin comprenderlo. Era odioso.

Apoyó su peso contra el cuerpo masculino sintiendo el calor corporal emanar de la fina camisa azul, que parecía ser su preferida. El ambiente calmo la relajaba, hacía tiempo que no jugaban a seducirse. Le incomodaba pensar en el regalo de Redfield. Perturbaba su bien sentido de racionalidad sin contar la molestia recorrer sus venas con violencia. Las amistades del rubio eran simplemente insoportables a excepción de Valentine

-Estás tensa Ada, deberías superarlo

No podía. Por más que lo intentó le era imposible

_Maldito Redfield_

Su vista se clavó en la caja decorada ordinariamente, su ridículo regalo permanecía cerrado. Sin siquiera intentar tocarlo. Era como un claro significado de burla. Sintió como Leon besaba lentamente su cuello. Deteniéndose para rozar con la nariz suavemente. Se aferró a su camisa tratando se ignorar la bolsa que yacía al pie de la cama.

-Sigo pensando que exageras.

Rodó los ojos tomando la inútil caja con los presentes, ignorando el reclamo de Leon se apresuró a sacar los objetos contenidos

Leon miraba casi con detenimiento como Ada revolvía entre las hojas de papel decorado el motivo de su mal humor, lo que no permitía disfrutar su agradable noche que se estaba volviendo.

La vio sacar el primer objeto

Un látigo

La primera nota rezaba: Para que sigas con tus maltratos, sigo sin entender como Leon puede aguantar tanto. Por ser masoquista estoy seguro que le gustará

El segundo objeto, un libro pequeño con un grosor considerable con el título _"Ninfomanía; como detectar los síntomas "_

Tragó grueso al ver el título. Ellos no eran unos Ninfómanas. Ada mataría al castaño cuando lo tuviera entre las manos. Nada podía ser peor. Entonces Ada sacó el último objeto en la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar el pequeño retrato, en él se apreciaba al rubio sonriendo muy animadamente a una mujer castaña y si algo enfadaba a Ada Wong aunque ella no lo admitiera era la mujer es ese retrato

Maldición…. ¿Dónde diablos había sacado Chris esa foto?

-Miller- susurró. Ángela definitivamente estaría en la lista negra de la castaña

-No es tan malo Ada- se acercó lentamente, ignorando en ceño fruncido que había adquirido el rostro sereno. Admitía que era extraño el comportamiento posesivo de Ada, sin embargo le agradaba.

Besó nuevamente su cuello, soplando aquel pedazo de piel expuesta. Los presentes cayeron al suelo. Quedando ignorados, el ambiente se volvía sofocante, repleto de sensaciones y caricias

-Tendrás que recompensarme ese comportamiento Kennedy- susurró la espía, tomando con brusquedad el cuello de su camisa, Leon sonrió, delineando el brazo femenino con los dedos.

-Empiezo a ver por qué Chris te regaló ese libro Ada- sonrió seductoramente- Pero no me has dicho qué le obsequiaste…- La espía calló sus palabras son un beso fuerte, sonriendo al notar que Leon había olvidado la conversación. Ya deseaba escuchar la plática de Jill sobre los gritos de histeria de Redfield

.

.

.

.

-Maldición- gruñó Chris Redfield tomando el presente entre las manos, examinando la caja ordinaria con los presentes expuestos; a su lado se encontraba Jill tratando de ocultar la risa que provenía desde el fondo de su garganta. Ada había sido hábil para eso.

-Vamos Chris, no podías hacerle eso sin esperar un ataque.

-Es astuta. Espero que Leon no quede marcado por el látigo- miraba el presente sin apartar la mirada. Contemplando las dosis considerables en frascos blancos. A

Malditas pastillas azules

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tomando la nota al fondo de la caja.

"_Lo necesitarás, después de todo no puedo dejar que Jill se lleva una mala impresión"_

Miró de soslayo a Jill que intentaba contener la risa, sin poder ocultarla. La mujer irritante había logrado su objetivo.

Volvió a ver las pastillas sintiendo su enfado crecer.

Odiaba a Ada Wong, sin duda alguna.

-¡Deja de reír Jill!, no es gracioso.

.

.

.

**Lo sé, lo sé tardé demasiado en terminar este capítulo y lo lamento demasiado. Simplemente me enfoqué en las otras historias que tenía como Life After Damnation la cual se lleva toda mi inspiración al tratar de incluir todo lo que pudo haber sucedido entes del RE6.**

**En mi defensa, les dejo esto. Y no me maten por hacerlos esperar tanto.**

**Respondiendo los comentarios….**

**Flippy Skitty Black: ¡**Hola!Claro que la continuaré, lo prometo

**Rosa Kennedy: **Me alegraque te haya gustado. Lamento el retraso. Trataré de avanzarle más xD

**Kris: **me alegra mucho siempre ver tu comentario. Espero que esto te guste.

**ChibiFate: **gracias por animarte a comentar, y me pone feliz que te guste la historia.

**Bloody Mary Fire: ¡**Amiga! Espero haya valido la espera.

**Lirionegro1**: por fin logré terminarlo, espero te guste

**Yune69: **esto va por ti amiga, te debo muchos momentos Aeon xD

Y bien, creo que eso es todo

Ya sabe, espero sus cometarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte

Nos vemos en Sorority Row, ya casi está listo.

Se me cuidan

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


	12. Momentos perdidos I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores, lo único de mi propiedad es la trama de esta historia.**

_._

_._

_20 Momentos Leon & Ada_

_Capítulo 12: Momentos perdidos I; Resident Evil 6_

_._

_._

Furiosa, estaba más que eso.

Caminó en largos pasos con molestia reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas, su reputación se había puesto al hilo más de lo usual debido al imbécil de Simmons con sus estupideces enfermizas

Destruir el laboratorio no reducía sus niveles de furia que recorrían sus venas, tenía un nuevo trabajo por realizar para la organización que trabajaba, llegó hasta su departamento a las afueras de New York, relajándose al sentir el fresco aire revolverle los cabellos

Tomó una ducha larga, quitarse el polvo del cuerpo y el olor nauseabundo provocado por los infectos consistía el tiempo suficiente

Al terminar el baño se dirigió a la cocina, el estómago le gruñía con violencia al no recordar la última vez que había ingerido algo comestible antes de partir a su misión.

Un emparedado era lo indicado

Sintió el móvil vibrar con insistencia sobre la mesa, se acercó tomando el móvil entre sus manos.

Sonrió al leer el mensaje

"_Ada, Tú ayuda fue muy útil"_

¿Al rubio le costaba decir gracias? Eso era algo nuevo

Respondió el mensaje sin darle importancia, él se encontraría en algún lugar del país atendiendo sus asuntos del gobierno, implicar la muerte del presidente no sería algo fácil de digerir para uno de los mejores amigos de Adam Bemford.

Estaría con esa castaña, la tal Helena….

Faltaban horas para partir, su misión aguardaba importante y no tenía tiempo para suposiciones extrañas. En su tiempo en aquel infierno provocado por el virus C lo había visto un par de veces, ayudándolo a escapar, parecía ser un imán atrayente de problemas

-Leon- murmuró, debiendo el café recién hecho- Es tiempo de irme.- tomó el bolso con las armas necesarias para la misión que desconocía, trabajar así era interesante si se estudiaba a detalle, abrió la puerta del departamento encontrándose una figura masculina, vestidura similar al de Tatchi, cambiando el color a una tonalidad verdosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con suavidad mirando el reloj de pulsera- No tengo mucho tiempo Leon

-Lo sé- respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros- Helena me espera en el carro

-¿Así que traes a tu amiga?- alzó una ceja incrédula.

-Lo hago, tenemos algo pendiente Ada- murmuró suavemente, pasando al interior, la castaña lo miraba, sin objetar ninguna acción

-Ha que has venido Leon espera… el mensaje fue para ubicarme cierto- al verlo sonreír, pasó la mayo con suavidad delineando el rostro masculino.

-Ada….

-¿Sí?

-Fuiste una gran ayuda

-No es nada guapo si eso es todo…- Leon inclinó su posición chocando sus labios suavemente, ejerciendo una leve presión.

-Leon- susurró- No puedes evitarlo, me iré- caminó uno pasos más- Pero- clavó sus orbes en los azules- Cuando regrese terminaremos esto

El rubio miró en dirección a la espía al marcharse, el plan de impedir su distanciamiento había fracasado, Ada Wong lograba confundir su mente, de manera improvista y con rapidez. Apagó las luces cerrando el departamento de la espía guardando la copia "Olvidada" sobre la mesa.

Sintió su móvil vibrar con insistencia, lo tomó entre las manos examinando el mensaje.

Sonrió al ver el contenido.

"_-No me iré esta vez guapo"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente linda y hermosa, esto es mi mini proyecto de momentos perdidos los cuales son tres; el RE6, Damnation y el RE4.**

**¿Esto es raro? ¿Qué opinan?**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Kassandra: Linda espero no me haya demorado mucho, ojalá y esto te guste.**

**Bloody Mary Fire: Amiga me alegro que te haya gustado, ambos perdieron y ganaron en sus respectivas guerras xD y Jill no paraba de reír.**

**Kris. : Bien linda un 100% Aeon como querías**

**Yune69: Amiga linda, espero que te guste este intento de momentos perdidos y si no… espero tus amenazas, ¿Te he dicho que las amo? xD**

**Lirionegro1: Amiga, salió la inspiración xD espero que te guste**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo**

**Se me cuidan, nos leemos en el siguiente momento perdido: Damnation.**

**Fatty Rose malfoy**


	13. Momentos perdidos II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores, únicamente la trama y la idea me pertenecen.**

**20 momentos Leon & Ada**

_Capítulo 13: "Momentos perdidos II (Resident Evil 4)_

_,_

_,_

Observó el lugar con determinación, se acomodó las gafas negras y el sombrero los cuales funcionaban en su labor de no ser descubierta, estaba retrasada en la entrega de la muestra ´pero tenía que asegurarse antes de un inconveniente. Miles de personas recorrían el lugar, algunas desesperadas.

-No volveré a este lugar.

Apresuró el paso, el sonido de sus botas retumbando sobre el piso de ladrillo marcando un constante eco en la zona donde se encontraba, suspiró con fastidio al encontrar dos personas que cuidaban la habitación con su objetivo

-Oh, bien. Al menos habrá con que medio divertirse- deslizó la mano hasta el borde del vestido, tomando su pistola aturdidora para lograr derribarlos sin problemas, apuntando con facilidad al área del cuello al primero, el cual cayó ante la mirada atónica del segundo.

-Rogers qué- se inclinó hasta topar con la altura del compañero, sintiendo una presencia tras su espalda. Ada sonrió, apuntando nuevamente y disparando. Despejando el terreno. No tenía mucho tiempo debido al efecto del sedante en ambos guardias sin mencionar el retraso con la muestra para la organización, entró sin miramientos. Las paredes blancas con ligeros toques verdes cubrían la mayor parte del entorno, las máquinas resonaban insistentes, la máquina gran palpitar llamó su atención tomando camino hasta el objetivo, que se encontraba aparentemente dormido, facciones maduras y calmas.

-Leon… veo que lograste salir bien parado- tomó el expediente sobre la camilla, examinando la evolución del agente de gobierno y su recuperación al ser incubadora del parásito.

-Tardarás en recuperarte, guapo.- susurró, observando el subir y bajar del pecho masculino levemente.

-Lo sé, Ada- Respondió Leon Kennedy, clavando los orbes azules en la mirada esmeralda- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Mmm, veo que no te dejaron sedado- el agente frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta Ada, además me di cuenta cuando uno de los guardias cayó al piso.

-Alégrate que sea solo yo, guapo

-No sé si alegrarme en primer lugar

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?- sonrió acercando su cuerpo a la camilla.

-Lo estoy.

-Fue difícil saber en qué hospital se encontraba, agente Kennedy. Eso y el tener que usar estas gafas negras. Fue fácil llegar hasta este piso, aunque Ashley Graham está mejor resguardaba, creo que tiene un cuadro severo de pulmonía- Leon suspiró

-Cayó de la moto acuática- Ada estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó al fondo el repiqueo insistente del móvil de la espía. La castaña gruñó tomándolo entre las manos. La espera había sido demasiada. La muestra perdería su valor si seguía expuesta a cambios de diferente clima. El sedante había acabado, casi podía escuchar el movimiento torpe de los guardias de seguridad

-Supongo que tienes que irte- comentó el castaño desde la camilla, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada. Su cabeza dolía palpitante.

-Supone bien, Agente Kennedy- soltó con burla, escuchando la sirena de alarma en tras la bocina del hospital, los estúpidos guardias habían actuado más rápido de lo permitido, supuso que no cualquiera eran para resguardar al hombre que logró recuperar a la hija del presidente.

-Deberías irte, Ada… llegarán refuerzos y tienes algo que entregar por la maleta que traes entre las manos supongo que es la muestra ¿me equivoco?

-No, de hecho lo es, pero ya es algo tarde para quedarme a charlar, Leon- tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos besándolo con violencia.

-¿Agente Kennedy? Vamos a entrar- Leon gruño ante la interrupción

-Nos veremos luego guapo- la observó tomar un arma saliendo de la ventana con rapidez a la vez que la puerta del cuarto se abría dejando ver hombres vestidos de negro, los reconoció como el servicio secreto y al fondo dos guarda espaldas semi aturdidos del gobierno, los mejores en su clase que habían caído ante la espía sin darse cuenta alguna

-¿Sucede algo caballeros?- preguntó calmadamente

-Me temo que sí. Nos han informado que hay una persona infiltrada en este hospital que dejó inconsciente a estos guardias y creemos que usted era el blanco principal

-Ya veo…

-¿Hubo algo extraño, Agente?

Sonrió

-No

-Sentimos haberlo molestado Leon

-No se preocupen, sigan buscando- los observó salir, algunos del servicio secreto reprimiendo a los guardias por la falta de visión. Ada era tan impredecible que pensar el motivo de su inesperada visita fuera para asegurarse de su bienestar. Cuando ella había formado parte para su eliminación según Krause. Era tan irónico y desconcertante a la vez.

-Mujeres- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Ada miró asegurándose de no divisar a los guardias que antes se encontraban en la habitación. Leon la había encubierto nuevamente, a pesar de ser culpable y robarle sus muestras. Sonrió. Depositando la carta bajo el brazo masculino ahora inconsciente. Ya hablarían cuando saliera del hospital.

Eso si podían solo hablar una vez teniéndose cerca.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ha pasado tiempo…. Pero bueno así es la inspiración xD volviendo a otras cosas…**

**¡Hola! aquí con este momento perdido que es tan raro y particular… basado en Resident Evil 4 y solo nos queda Damnation de esta trilogía de momentos perdidos **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es raro?**

**Respondiendo los comentarios…**

**Kmich: aquí tienes otroooooooooooo espero que te guste xD**

**Yune69: No es nada. Gracias a ti por leer todo lo que escribo. Espero esto sea de tu agrado, linda.**

**KIMMY: No importa linda, mientras lo leas estoy conforme. Me alegra verte de nuevo n.n**

**Rosa Kennedy. Lo que tanto querías linda, Fátima lo cumple. **

**Bloody Mary Fire: Es cierto… nosotros que hacemos rico a CAPCOM debería darnos momentos geniales con el Aeon, es una pareja genial. Espero que te guste este raro momento xD**

**Kassandra: me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias por pasarte a leer n.n**

**Jess: Claro que lo seguiré, aunque me tarde esto tendrá su final… ¿cómo las hago? La verdad no tengo idea, solo viene a mí xD y lo escribo.**

**Nelida Roquelaure: Es verdad… yo también amo sus coqueteos y la tensión que siempre hay entre ellos que se nota más en el sexy Leon… ya le tocaba a Ada sentir preocupación (Muy, muy leve) por el rubio xD**

**Kris. : jajá algo así, ya sabemos cómo es Leon de complicado**

**I´m Asuka Dattebayo: lo siento, por hacerte esperar mucho. Espero que valga la pena tanto tiempo de espera.**

**Lirionegro1: Yo digo que sí utilizará las llaves, pero no sabemos cuándo, imagínate si llega en la noche cuando ella duerma, Hmp… este Kennedy xD**

**Bien…. Creo que es todo…. Nos vemos en el próximo momento perdido**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**

K


	14. Momentos perdidos III

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama de esta historia me pertenece**

**20 momentos Leon & Ada**

_Capítulo 14: Momentos perdidos III (Residen Evil: Damnation)_

_._

_._

_._

Bebió del vaso, sintiendo el sabor de alcohol traspasarle la garganta. Había visto los noticieros sobre el atentado con el parásito que Svetlana Belikova y las informaciones que Hunnigan le informó antes de cortar la comunicación con la agente especialista, que insistía fervientemente en una inconsistencia en lo sucedido y la ayuda proveniente. Era muy extraño que el gobierno no hubiera actuado con rapidez si lo mantenían en observación, tal vez eran sádicos y les gustaba observarlo jugárselas en situaciones extremas.

Gruñó. Pasando los dedos sobre su cabello rubio, desordenándolo. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el bioterrorismo, aún tenía varios asuntos sueltos que atender sobre el incidente ocurrido con la muestra del parásito de cultivo. Caminó la cuadra del lugar hasta la cafetería, un lugar decente a la vista. Todos ignoraban su presencia y lo agradecía en silencio.

Tomó asiento, abriendo los archivos a llenar con su informe, su nuevo trabajo había adquirido una nueva carga tras su espalda el pertenecer a la DSO. Quería acabarlo, dormir algunas horas para después escuchar la voz furiosa de la agente Ingrid Hunnigan reprochando hasta causarle dolor de cabeza.

Sintió una presencia tras suyo. Sonrió levemente sin apartar la vista de los archivos, reconocía con facilidad las maniobras de la fémina, palmeó el asiento de madera invitándola a tomar asiento.

-¿Me extrañabas?- preguntó burlonamente. La mujer de traje negro amplió la mueca en su rostro. Apretando el bolso sobre sus manos.

-Si, en tus sueños- soltó con malicia. Leon apartó la mirada de los archivos detallando a su acompañante, notando el corte sobre el pecho de la asiática, un corte limpio, sin ningún tipo de herida. La castaña miraba cómo el rubio miraba sin rodeos el corte hecho por la vieja Svetlana, uno sin importancia pero al parecer Leon tenía la manía de exagerar con las cosas.

-¿qué haces aquí, Ada?- preguntó el rubio sin rodeo, volviendo a posar la vista sobre el informe de las plagas, pudo observar el semblante serio de la espía, quien mantenía la sonrisa de burla, al haberlo descubierto mirando el corte.

-Hago una visita casual, sr. Kennedy. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que terminar, y te observé llegar hasta este lugar- bebió con suavidad el café, algo amargo para su gusto. Miró a Leon fruncir el ceño, las facciones tensas del agente en lo relacionado a sus interacciones.

Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía un extraño fetiche. Hacer intrigar al gran Leon Kennedy era algo que disfrutaba.

-No sé qué decir al respecto Ada, eres tú la que desaparece

Ada observó al agente removerse del asiento, escribiendo sin parar los detalles sobre su misión. Y ella misma tenía que entregarle la muestra a la persona para la cual trabajaba. El ambiente hacía difíciles las cosas. Nunca tenía queja alguna sobre el espacio cuando lo compartían.

Leon seguía siendo el mismo ingenuo, ya que nunca hacía preguntas de más. Acarició la palma masculina con los dedos, desviando la atención del agente de los archivos, la mirada azul de Leon se mantenía sin titubear, no conocía a otra como ese agente.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo no es cierto?

Leon arqueó la ceja ante la pregunta. Era claro que la situación le molestaba. Todo el asunto y su inesperada aparición en aquella cafetería. No lo esperaba, después de todo no sabía cómo manejar las cartas que la castaña manejaba.

-No. Ada.- respondió. Devolviendo la caricia por inercia, mirando los ojos verdes extrañados ante la acción. Él también podía descolocarla cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Ambos jugaban por el poderío. Lo cual era interesante. No había ganador en aquella lucha de miradas.

-Es extraño verte cuando no hay algo qué matarnos a nuestra espalda- opinó, ladeando el rostro. Observando a las personas caminar sin temores no gritos. Podía sentir la mirada de Ada Wong sobre su persona.

-tienes razón, es algo bizarro ¿no te parece?- el rubio asintió en concordancia. Disfrutando el instante de tranquilidad. Respiró, guardando los informes en el portafolio de la agencia.

-lo es- el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, únicamente se escuchaba el hablar de las personas en esa cómoda cafetería.

El móvil del rubio resonó con insistencia, llamando su atención. Gruñó contestando la llamada de una furiosa Hunnigan, apresurando su llegada hasta estados unidos. Leon respondió ignorando, colgó el intercomunicador suspirando con hastío. Podía comprenderlo, ella misma tampoco había tenido descanso de su trabajo, y tenía que negociar con la muestra. Sonrió suavemente, con ligera burla.

-Al parecer a tú te irás primero- Leon imitó la sonrisa, encontrando lo irónico de la situación. Agarró el portafolio reposante.

- Eso parece, pero no te absuelve Ada- depositó el dinero de la cuenta, ambos salieron de la cafetería. La brisa revolvía sus cabellos- aún no me has respondido la pregunta.- sonrió levemente. La castaña inclinó su posición, besando la mejilla del agente. Podía sentir la tensión en los hombros masculinos. Tomó la chaqueta con suavidad, apretándola con insistencia.

-Ya nos encontraremos Leon

Observó a la mujer girarse sin mirar atrás, caminando con la bolsa negra de gran tamaño que se había negado a soltar desde la llegada a la cafetería. Giró en posición opuesta, comenzando a alejarse. Sintió el móvil vibrar nuevamente. Deslizó la mano hasta el bolsillo, contestando.

_-Leon, se ha emitido la búsqueda de Ada Wong. Su perfil de captura es de los más buscados… ¿tienes alguna idea de donde pueda ocultarse?_

_-Lo siento Hunnigan. Pero por ahora no tengo información de su paradero. Por cierto me estoy dirigiendo al aeropuerto. Nos comunicamos dentro de unas horas_

_-¿Eh? Porqué tienes una extraña mueca en tu rostro ¿qué ocultas Leon? Tienes que decirm…- _cortó la llamada. Ingrid era un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía. Suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo para convencerla en eliminar el perfil de búsqueda. Sintió un objeto en su bolsillo al depositar el móvil nuevamente, notando un trozo de papel, perfectamente doblado. Leyó el contenido con rapidez, sonriendo nuevamente con confusión. Ada solía ser una caja de sorpresas aún con el pasar de los años.

_Ha sido divertido verte de nuevo Leon. Te dejo un pequeño regalo, espero y lo sepas utilizar con modestia. _

-Mujeres- habló al viento. Observando el número telefónico impreso sobre el papel.- Mph, tal parece que no puedes resistirte Ada.

La llamaría. Porque él tampoco podía resistirse

.

.

.

**¡Hola! ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo. En mi defensa está la falta de inspiración al ser Damnation pero al fin logré crear algo decente. Explicando el por qué Leon tiene su número en el RE6**

**Y otra cosa… le había prometido a mi querida amiga Lirionegro1 que avanzaría en LAD pero la inspiración llegó a este. Así que esto va por ti linda, espero que esto sea de tu agrado en lo que termino el capítulo de LAD**

**Terminamos nuestra trilogía. Ahora espero sus propuestas sobre los siguientes capítulos.**

**¿Qué opinan de este?**

**Dejen un review con su opinión. Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
